


Why is everyone trying to kill me today!?

by Jackyghost



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Howl being the spoiled baby he is, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Teeth rooting fluff, at least i think, im sorry guys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyghost/pseuds/Jackyghost
Summary: Why is everyone so adamant on trying to attack Howl? Even in his own home!?!?A small one shot showing the hardships of a married man, primary the domestic fluff a married man has to deal everyday.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Why is everyone trying to kill me today!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, i'm here once again with a HMC one shot, i know i have the other fic on going but i got sick and i had to put a lot of effort on not dying so that fic is on a mini hiatus, probably like a one week hiatus. 
> 
> Also i don't have a beta so there's a 95% chance this work is disturbingly bad, I did my best editing and re editing this a million times but no matter what there's a lot of things i'm not confident with, i'm really sorry. 
> 
> please if you spot any mistake let me know, in sentences, grammar, poorly written texts and actions, etc. i'm working very hard to find a beta but is actually harder than i thought, again i'm sorry if this is not the best, i know it can be way more better, but is only me, myself and I doing the job, sorry guys.

That day had been especially busy.

Sophie had been serving customers and preparing various bouquets that had been pre-ordered the previous day from the early hours of the morning.

Michael had left mid-morning after helping her with the larger flowers to see Martha. Howl for his part had left earlier than everyone else due to an urgent call from the king so it was only calcifer and her doing chores -mainly Sophie-

By mid-afternoon the tide of customers had calmed down and all the orders had been delivered, the house was quiet and the sun was filtering through the low silver windows.

Sophie then decided to take one of the dirty grey buckets from the garden and try out a little with a potion that she had wanted to try for a long time. After a few attempts the water in the formerly crystalline bucket was now a beautiful golden color, the potion was intended to make the plants grow faster and strong the essence of the flowers, the beautiful tint looked like success to her. 

Seeing the result Calcifer gave her some encouragin words "what a nice spell! and to think before you were able to do something with the ability to kill whoever got sightly close to the bucket, I am impressed, if I had hands I would be clapping," the flame said as he paced on one of the logs Sophie had placed in the fireplace.

Before the sun went down, Sophie finished the day's work and walked out the door with a small chair. The view in the mountains was beautiful, there were flowers of all kinds and colors; yellows, blues, pinks, and even beautiful tall flowers with multicolored petals grew along the Waste.

There were also some curious flowers with a red stem and green reddish leaves, those were Sophie's favorites, when the sun hit them directly they created a composition that she had yet to see in any other flower. She could see them all day without getting tired of the beautiful view.

After a while when the air began to feel cold, Sophie took the small chair and returned to the castle.

When Sophie entered at a slow pace she spotted Michael who had already returned and was placing things on the table, most likely, Sophie thought, trying to look busy again.

Sophie approached curiously to see what He had brought, Michael did not notice her presence until she was already behind him looking curiously at the heavy package in his hands.

"Ahhh Sophie," Michael said, surprised with the eyes wide open at the short haired woman, after a moment seeing that Sophie was looking directly at the blue box in his hands he raised it slightly, offering an explanation "Martha sent you a cake, it's a new recipe they are going to start selling at the pastry shop, "he commented as he placed the box in the center of the wooden table.

Sophie curiously opened the box and made a small, urgent sound as she saw the beautiful white cake topped with strawberries as a garnish on top, "It's beautiful Michael! Look at those beautiful strawberries," said the young woman as she took a knife from the drawer and set it aside, " Come on take out plates, "Sophie urged as she fixed the other packages on the table," How's Martha? " she asked curiously after a moment.

" beautiful as always, she gave me the cake for you and told me about what has been happening since the last time we saw each other," the young man began.

Hearing him talk about her sister always put her in a good mood, Michael was a good boy and had a nice way of expressing himself, Sophie was adamant in asking him to talk about his younger sister every time he went to see her.

After a while Michael approached the table with two plates, for a second he saw the delicious cake and asked in a doubtful tone, "Shouldn't we wait for Howl?"

"he should be coming soon," Sophie replied with a sharp movement of her chin, "Just look at that, a married man who has to be taken care of by others like a small child, what a shame!" she said while cutting a slice of cake and placing it on Michael's plate, "he should be grateful I didn't make Calcifer close the doors so he wouldn't come in," she continued stubbornly.

"Calcifer wouldn't shut the door on Howl."

"I say anything can happen young Michael," Calcifer said languidly as Sophie brought a piece of cake closer to the fire demon.

Michael turned quickly thinking, "Wow, betrayed by both his own fire demon and wife," but Seeing the large piece of cake Sophie had placed on his plate, he found no need to keep complaining.

For a few moments Michael stared mesmerized at the cake, after taking the first bite he then decided the cake would taste amazing with a few pieces of peaches in syrup.

After commenting on the idea to Sophie she seemed delighted, so they both got up and went for the big jar on one of the large shelves.

Using the little wood tool Sophie had handed him, he stretched out to take the heavy vial.

Once in his hands he smiled widely already tasting the sweet and soft peaches but who would say that before he could even turn to pass it to Sophie, Howl decided to come through the door with a loud crash, scaring both Sophie and Michael, being the latter who flinched releasing the jar on one side while he fell from the stool on the other.

Michael hit the floor with a crash and Sophie worriedly helped him up quickly checking for any injuries. When they both looked up they saw Howl slowly walking up the stone stairs, both opened their mouths at the same time dumbfounded by the view; the jet-haired young man was now drenched in syrup, soaked to the bone and with peach slices slowly sliding to the floor leaving a somewhat slimy trail behind them in his preferred suit.

How unlucky one must be to have walked right under when Michael dropped the jar!

Seeing the outraged pout Howl was making Sophie huffed a laugh trying to stern her expression while Howl raised his hand in a failed attempt to move the hair out of his eyes, at this Sophie couldn't help but start laughing, throwing her head back. seeing his wife Howl put on an even more outraged expression and fixed his green eyes on the now guilty looking guy.

"What a disgrace Michael! Why does everyone seem to want to kill me today?" he said while walking all soaked and mortified towards Calcifer.

>> I was first picked on by the Joyner brothers, who chased me throughout the city seeking justice for their sister, I have no idea who they were talking about! Then a young wizard challenged me to a fight, can you believe it? To me? And now, Michael is attacking me with a jar of peaches in syrup, I can't believe it! in my own home! now what's next? "

At this point it could be considered as a small tantrum on Howl's part, who could not stop talking about his miserable day.

With a quick movement of his hand the syrup disappeared, once again being impeccable from head to toe. When he turned around he couldn't ignore anymore the way Sophie was laughing loudly, her thin face lit with joy was all flushed, her right on her stomach while the other was holding onto the back of a chair.

Howl's heart skipped a beat at this scene, pounding as if it wanted to go out at any moment, _"unfortunate,"_ thought the green-eyed young man, _"my wife is the most dangerous sorceress in all of Ingary, able to make my heart hurt with just a smile!,_ _"_ and of course he was going to think her wide smile was a thousand times more deadly than any young magician with a stupid wand-passing stick or the syrup of some old peaches, when seeing how the delicate face of the young woman blushed due to laughter his stomach did all sort of weird things, someone like him, not used to the weird tricks and moves of hearts, would think the same.

After a moment Howl approached Sophie with big steps, once at her side, he took her by the waist and hugged her while pouting again, "Seriously, let the green mud come right now! Everyone wanted to kill me today and what you decide is to attack me from the back, "he said as his round eyes filled with misery.

Once calmed, Sophie raised an eyebrow and stared at him, her heart skipped a beat at having him so close.

Gathering all her strength she ignored her husband's puppy eyes, "and how come I contributed to this streak of bad luck? Everything that happened to you has been more than your fault, if you had entered as a normal person this would not have happened," Sophie replied ready to start arguing.

Howl with flushed cheeks could only let out a dramatic sigh at his wife's beautiful face and playful expression, "How can you ask something so simple, you cold-hearted woman, how do you expect me to recover if the most beautiful face in the world is laughing jovially in front of me?, if there is a man on this earth immune to your charms I am sure he is one of the strongest sorcerers in all of Ingary, "Sophie was silent for a moment, surprised by the sweet words of her husband, "don't look at me with that dear face of yours," he warned "my heart cannot bear your charms cariad, you are not just the most fearsome sorceress in all of Ingary, you have stolen my heart and have kept everything for yourself, you're also selfish!" he said while taking her in an enveloping hug to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

Howl might be one of the most powerful wizards in all of Ingary, but his wife was truly a fearsome and incomparable being, capable of attacking his weak heart with a simple smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thank you for reading til the end! 
> 
> i'm sick and tired so i'll go to sleep rn. Have a beautiful day y'all!
> 
> please if you spotted any mistakes feel free to tell me.
> 
> Also feel v free to scream at me in [My twitter](https://twitter.com/Goyghost57) and [My tumblr](https://jackyghost.tumblr.com/) , if any of you want me to write something feel free to tell me! i'm always up that!


End file.
